The Perfect Image
by The Creatress
Summary: Yolei is really getting fed up with herself, thinking that she had to be more feminine and had to get prettier and join the cheerleaders just to get attention from the guy she likes. She might kill herself, though. (chapter 3 added) (completed)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Please don't sue.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Author's Note- Everybody goes to the same school now. They are all in grade 10. And they can drive a car if I want them to.  
Sincerely Rose  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Discription- Yolei is really getting fed up with herself, thinking that she had to be more feminine and had to get prettier and join the cheerleaders and what-not just to get attention from the guy she likes. But, what she's doing might be the end of her . . . How far is she willing to go beyond the perfect image? Anybody who knows me would know who her secret crush is!!  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The Perfect Image  
  
Yolei's alarm clock was playing loud music trying to get her to get up. Yolei turned in bed. Then, she covered her head with her blanket.  
  
  
"Yolei, get up!!" her mother yelled from downstairs, "you're going to be late for school!"  
  
Yolei knocked her alarm clock off her table, but it didn't break and kept playing loud music.  
  
Frustrated, Yolei got up out of bed and did to the clock what Ken did to Wormmon when he was the Digimon Kaizer: she kicked it. The alarm clock flew across the room and smashed against the wall.  
  
Yolei yawned. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her lavender coloured hair was tangled and her eyes showed signs of sleepiness, but her cheeks were rosy.  
  
Yolei frowned. She knew that the rosiness would disappear after she washed her face.  
  
She showered and got dressed for school. She went down for breakfast. Her sister looked at her.  
  
Yolei was wearing denim pants and a cardinal sweater. Her hair was let out and had that bandana she always wore. She had the big glasses.  
  
"Yolei?" her sister, Selena asked, "why don't you just get contact lenses?"   
  
Selena already had contact lenses.  
  
Yolei frowned as she sat down. "I don't see any good reason to get them," she said.  
  
"So, how are things at your school?" Selena asked. Yolei was about to ask her what to do to get a guy's attention, but then decided against it.  
  
"Pretty good," she said with a smile. Yolei ate her breakfast and darted out the house.  
  
She ran into the school and went straight to her locker to put her books away and get all the things she would need for math class.  
  
She got her things and walked into the classroom.  
  
Kari wasn't there yet and the girl she sat with, Mary, wasn't there either. But, Ken, Davis and TK were.  
  
She walked over. "Hey, guys," she said with a smile, "what's up?"   
  
"Magezines," Davis answered. "Britney Spears is hot!" TK commented looking at a picture over Ken's shoulder.  
  
"No way, TM!" Davis argued, "Mel B from the Spice Girls is hotter than any other singer in this world."  
  
Davis' friends stared him and Davis coughed.  
  
"Who do you like, Ken?" TK asked. Yolei got interested. "Christina!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
Yolei looked at the picture.  
  
Christina had blond hair and was slender. She had a pink tank top on with blue demin shorts.  
  
"She is so sexy!" Ken said.  
  
Yolei sighed and went back to her own desk. Math class droned on and finally it ended.  
  
Yolei went to her locker and remembered what Ken had said about Christina.  
  
So those are the kind of girls he likes, she thought, well, I am not going to become a singer, thank you very much. We already have a rock star and a pop star in the group of Digi-destined!  
  
Yolei got the things she needed for science, and before she could take a step from her locker, she ran into Bleeka and Doodia.  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes. Bleeka and her gang's favourite thing to do was bug Yolei.  
  
Bleeka had short blond hair and brown eyes. Doodia was her best friend. She had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, Yolei," Bleeka said, "so how are you?"  
  
Yolei didn't bother to answer that question. "Why don't you just buzz off?!" she asked.  
  
"So, Yolei, are you going to try out for cheerleading next week?" Doodia asked. "Of sourse, she's not, Doodia," Bleeka answered the question for Yolei, "cheerleaders tend to be a bit more, now how should I put this? Feminine?"  
  
The two girls burst out laughing. Yolei opened her mouth to reply but somebody spoke up again.  
  
"And cheerleaders don't always tend to be so annoying," a voice said.  
  
Yolei looked up and Bleeka and Doodia turned around.  
  
It was Ashley, the head of the cheerleading squad and the sister of Selena's best friend. Ashley had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
She was in the tenth grade and was whole lot nicer to Yolei. The rest of the cheerleaders weren't so mean either, but if Bleeka and her gang join the squad, that would be old news.  
  
"Oh, hey there, Ashley," Bleeka said, "oh, look at the time! We really shold be going now. Bye, bye!"  
  
Bleeka and Doodia ran off. Ashley walked over to Yolei. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.  
  
Yolei looked at her friend. "Ashley, do you think I should try out for cheerleading?" Yolei asked.  
  
"That would be nice, but it's your choice," Ashley replied. "Maybe Bleeka's right about me not being so feminine," Yolei said, "I think maybe that's the reason why Ken doesn't like me."  
  
"Oh, Yolei," Ashley sighed, "joining the squad isn't the only way to get somebody to like you. People should like you for who you are. And Ken does so like you."  
  
"As a friend," Yolei argued, "and that's what everybody says about people liking you for who you really are, but I don't care! I really want to change! Will you help me?"  
  
"Okay, but since you are my friend," Ashley agreed.  
  
Yolei smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
  
After school, Yolei ran home. "Selena!" she called, once she got there, "where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my room!" Selena answered. Yolei went into her sister's room.  
  
Selena put a bookmark in a book and stood up. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Yolei tok a deep breath. "I want to get contact lenses," she said. Selena looked surprised.  
  
"You really do want to get contact lenses?" she asked. Yolei nodded and Selena smiled.  
  
"Okay," Selena said, "let's go to the store and get Mom and Dad's permission."  
  
Their parents agreed. They went to her optometrist. After a two days, she got her contact lenses.  
  
Yolei put them on, before going to school. "Yolei, do you want a ride to school today?" Selena asked. "Thanks," Yolei said.  
  
Before they got into the car, Yolei threw her arms arond her sister and gave her a tight hug.  
  
At school, Yolei got ready of gym. They were going to play volleyball.  
  
"Hey, where are your glasses, Yolei?" Winnefred asked.  
  
Winnefred was one of Bleeka's friends. "You planning to get hit with the ball more then twenty times today?"  
  
Yolei growled and took her position. Winnefred was the best player and she was on the other team.  
  
Yolei's team was team A and Winnefred's team was team B. Yolei was really mad and she wanted to make Winnefred miss the ball.  
  
The server on the other team served the ball.  
  
It flew over the net right towards Yolei. Yolei was determined to get it back on the other side and she bumped it over, right at Winnefred.  
  
Winnefred dove for it and missed.  
  
The whole gym was in complete shock. "No way!" Winnefred cried.  
  
The teacher looked at Yolei. "Where are your glasses?" he asked.  
  
"I don't need them," Yolei answered, "I have contact lenses."  
  
The teacher nodded. "It's either those lenses are lucky or you just got better," he said, "team A's serve!"  
  
The game went on and in the end, Yolei's team won. Yolei's serves were great and nobody on the other team could bump one or volley one.  
  
Yolei walked to math class very impressed with herself. "Hi, Yolei!" Kari said, "you rocked in gym today. What happened? Just yesterday, you couldn't throw a ball straight."  
  
"I don't know what came over me," Yolei replied, "I guess I'm really good in volleyball. Are you trying out for cheerleading?" Kari nodded.  
  
"Ashley said that you might try out," she said. Yolei nodded. "I'm going to try," she said.  
  
"Hey, are you trying out just to impress 'Lover Boy' at soccer matches?" Kari asked.  
  
Yolei blushed a bit, but thought of a good come back.  
  
"Are you just trying out to impress 'Lover Boy' at basketball matches?" she asked. Kari turned pink.  
  
"Well, let's get going," she said, "we don't want to be late."  
  
Yolei smirked as they walked to class, but then it hit her. She didn't know the first thing about cheerleading!!  
  
"Selena!" she called when she got home. Her sister was out in the garden, watering the plants.  
  
It was a good thing that her school let out before Yolei's.  
  
"What?" she asked. "What do you know about cheerleading?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Not a thing," Selena answered, "but Casie might know something. Ashley, too. Why don't you ask them? I could ask Casie to bring Ashley and Mary-Kate over when she comes today. Would you like that?"  
  
Yolei nodded. "Are you going to try out?" Selena asked.  
  
"Yup!" Yolei answered. Casie and Ashley came over. Mary-Kate had to go to her karate lesson at that time so she couldn't make it.  
  
Casie and Ashley girls decided to help Yolei. They went down to the basement because it was more clean and had more room.  
  
There was practically nothing in it. "Okay, we haven't made up any cheers for this year, so we'll just have to practise with the original cheers, you know, the one when you're cheering for only one player on the team? So, which one will it be?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Ken," Yolei answered, "he's the best player on the soccer team."  
  
"Okay, let's begin," Ashley said. She showed Yolei some of the jumps and the kicks.  
  
At first, Yolei was hopeless. But then after two hours of practising, she started to get the hang of it.  
  
"Okay, let's take a break!" Casie said, exhausted. "What?!" Yolei asked, "but, I want to keep going!"  
  
"How about Casie and Selena and I watch as you practise?" Ashley asked, "we could probably find some mistakes or something."  
  
Yolei agreed. After thirty more minutes, Yolei also called it a day and the four girls got coke cans and went shopping.  
  
Ashley helped Yolei choose some new outfits, but they weren't all that funky.   
  
Just some new shirts, skirts and other things.  
  
Later on that day, Yolei walked to the park near their school in one of her new outifts.  
  
She had a yellow sundress with white flowers, a yellow hairband in her lavender hair and yellow sandals.  
  
She looked around. Not many people were there and Ken was in the soccer field, dribbling the ball around.  
  
She smiled. "Hey, Ken!" she called. Ken turned around and noticed her.  
  
He dribbled the ball over. "Notice anything different?" Yolei asked. "Do I ever!" Ken exclaimed, "you look really nice."  
  
Yolei turned a bit red. "Thanks," she replied. "So what brings you here?" Ken asked. "Is it against the law to go for a walk whenever I want?" Yolei asked. Ken laughed.  
  
"So, what chances do you think I have for making the cheerleading team?" Yolei asked. "You're going to try out?" Ken asked, "no offense, but I don't think you'll make it."  
  
Oh, you are going to be in for a big surprise! Yolei thought. "Why not?" she asked.  
  
Ken looked up and grinned. "Promise you won't take this seriously?" he asked.  
  
"I'll decide whether or not to after you tell me," Yolei said. "Your figure just doesn't say 'cheerleader,'" Ken said.  
  
Yolei frowned, but then she shrugged.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Ken asked. Yolei looked up at the sky and nodded.   
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said. "You didn't," Yolei said to him.  
  
She looked at her watch and gasped. "Dang! I was supposed to meet Ashley half an hour ago!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Before, Ken could say anything, she ran off.  
  
"Okay," Ken said. He started to dribble the ball again. Yolei ran to the drug store. She went to the pharmacist.  
  
"May I help you?" the pharmacist asked. Yolei nodded. "Do you have anything that would help with a diet? Diet pills or something?" she asked.  
  
The pharmacist nodded. "We have something, but are you sure you're ready? Diets are something serious," she said.  
  
"I'm ready and I can handle anything that comes up," Yolei said, "promise." "Okay," the pharmacist said. After a few minutes, Yolei walked out of the store.  
  
She clutched a small white bottle and a little book in her right hand.  
  
"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, "I wonder what the book says."  
  
On the cover was a fat woman and there was another picture of a woman right beside her who was skinny. They looked identical. Below the picture of the fat woman, it said 'before' and below the skinny one, it said 'after.' The title was How to Lose Weight Fast.  
  
Yolei opened it to the first page. It said:  
  
Many people had tried to lose weight with many diets and had never succeeded in making themselves slender. With this guide, you will lose weight and earn the figure you want within weeks. Just follow the instructions!  
  
Yolei frowned. The tryouts were next week, but it wouldn't hurt to try this anyway.  
  
Ashley said she was born to cheer. Yolei walked into her house. She went up to her room and read the rest of the book.  
  
"Take one pill three times each day," Yolei muttered, "eat low fat foods . . . "  
  
She walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerater. "What?!" she asked, "no diet coke?! Oh, well, I better just stick to a soda, but then, sodas are bad for you. Better just drink some water."  
  
She drank a glass full of water and went to do her homework. "TGIF!!" Yolei sighed the next day at school, "cheerleading tryouts are on Monday." She closed the door to her locker.  
  
"Hi, Yolei," Kari said, "did you tell the guys about you trying out?" "No, Kari," Yolei answered, "I don't want anybody knowing. Only, you, Casie, Selena and Ashley."  
  
"Why not?" Kari asked, "I'm not telling anybody because I'm afraid TK would find out."  
  
"I ran into Ken yesterday," Yolei answered, "he didn't think I had a chance."   
  
"So you told him?" Kari asked. "No, I pretended to forget about the idea, but I'm still trying, I don't care what anybody thinks!!" Yolei said.  
  
Kari nodded. The class started and ended.  
  
After a few other classes, it was lunch time. Yolei ate half an apple and popped a pill into mouth.  
  
She rushed home, when school let out.  
  
Ashley was supposed to come by around 5:00 so that they could practise some more.  
  
Yolei looked at her new alarm clock. It was 4:25. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
She woke up at 4:59. Someone was ringing the doorbell.  
  
It was Ashley. "Hey, Yolei, are you ready to practise?" Ashley asked as she came in.  
  
"You bet!" Yolei answered. "Great! Let's get started," Ashley said.  
  
They walked into the basement and practised for three hours.  
  
When Yolei got tired, they got themselves a snack. Ashley ate a few cookies and Yolei had an orange. She swallowed another pill when Ashley wasn't looking.   
  
"Yolei, I have to go now," Ashley said, "good luck in the tryouts." After Ashley left, Yolei went for a walk.  
  
She walked into the computer store. As she looked throught the discs, she was beginning to wonder if she really did have a chance.  
  
Then, she felt a sort of thumping between her two eye brows.  
  
"Hey, Miyako-san," a voice said. Yolei turned around and walked straight into Ken.  
  
She turned pink. "What brings you here?" Ken asked.  
  
"Just a little browsing," Yolei answered, "you?" "Same thing," Ken replied, "but I think I've had enough."  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said with a nodd. A pain shot through her head and she blinked a few times.  
  
"Is there something in your eyes?" Ken asked. "No," Yolei answered, "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Let's get out of here and take a walk through the park," Ken suggested, "it's raining cherry blossems."  
  
Yolei smiled. "Sure," she answered.  
  
Ken was right. It was raining cherry blossems.  
  
If Yolei wasn't having such a headache, she would've noticed how pretty it all looked.  
  
"I'd better get going," Yolei said, "I think I have a headache . . . "  
  
Then, everything went black and she collapsed into his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei's eyes fluttered open. She was in her own room and Selena was sitting beside her bed. "Selena?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Yolei," Selena said, "we were also so worried! You fainted while you were taking a walk with your friend."  
  
"Oh," Yolei mumbled. "The doctor said that you barely ate anything today," Selena said, "I made some chicken soup. Here, have some."  
  
She placed a bowl of soup on a tray infront of her. Yolei slowly began to eat.  
  
"I'm sure glad that you're okay," Selena said, "why didn't you eat anything?" "I guess I wasn't hungry," Yolei lied.  
  
"Yolei, you're my sister and I would like you to know that I can see right through your lie," Selena answered, "but, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to." "Thanks," Yolei said.  
  
Selena got up and walked out of the room.  
  
After school on Monday, Yolei walked to the gym with Kari. "I can not wait!" Kari exclaimed, "so you've been practicing on the weekends, too?"  
  
Yolei nodded and smiled. Before they can open the door to the gym, Bleeka ran out looking all jumpy.  
  
"Hello, girls," she said with a mean smile, "guess what?! The whole boys soccer team is there!"  
  
Yolei's jaw dropped. "Oh, Yolei," Kari said.  
  
"The boys basketball team, too!" Bleeka said.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed. "What're you worrying about?" Bleeka asked, "I can impress the captains of both teams!" She went back inside.  
  
"I can not go through with this," Kari said slowly. "Kari, get a hold of yourself!" Yolei ordered, "just pretend that they aren't there!"  
  
Yolei marched right in and Kari ran in after her.  
  
The boys were all sitting together, talking. Ken and TK were right in the middle talking to eachother and didn't notice that the girls had come in.  
  
Davis wasn't on the soccer team because he wasn't getting good marks on his report cards.  
  
Yolei and Kari walked over to a group of girls who were also trying out. TK was the first to notice that they were there.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that Yolei and Kari are trying out," TK said. "Yolei?" Ken asked.  
  
He spotted her. She was wearing denim shorts, a button-down, white shirt with no sleeves and one that you tie a bow at the rim. She had the same hair-style that Mimi had in 01.  
  
Right now, she was talking to other girls who were trying out.  
  
Ashley got infront of them all. "Everybody, listen up!" she started. Everybody quieted down.  
  
"I would like to welcome all the girls who are here to try out and supporters can stay if they can keep quiet," Ashley continued, "first, I'm going to show you some simple things like kicks and splits and such. I'm going to play a tape and all you have to do is follow my movements. Sheena and Amy will come around and if they tell you to go sit over there," -she pointed at one of the bleachers. The bleachers which were only three sits down from where TK and Ken were- "that means you are one of the finalists. The finalists will stay, and after the others clear the floor, they will get harder moves. We will post a list of all the girls who made the squad on the board right outside the gym tomorrow at lunch. If you made the team, we would like to see you here after school for your first practise, alright?"  
  
The girls nodded and some whispered to eachother.  
  
"Alright, here we go now," Ashley said. She pressed the play button on the stereo. A music with a beat started to play and Ashley started to show them the steps.  
  
Yolei thought that most of the girls would be really good, but most of them proved her wrong. They all looked like they were being tortured!  
  
Amy and Sheena started to tell some of the girls to sit down at the bleachers. Sheena told Kari to go and sit.  
  
Amy came to Yolei. "Your doing great and you are a finalist," she said, "save your energy for the harder moves.  
  
Go sit down at the bleachers with the other finalists." "Yes!" Yolei silently cheered. She ran over and sat down beside Kari.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a finalist!" Yolei exclaimed, "I guess even The Rocket can make mistakes! He said that I didn't have chance! Well, I proved him wrong!"  
  
"I guess you did." Yolei turned around and came face-to-face with Ken. "I think I'll go take a drink of a water before we start the harder moves," Kari said. "And I think I'll join you," TK said.  
  
They both high-tailed it out of there. "What are you doing here?" Yolei asked. "Well, I didn't have anything else to do," Ken shrugged, "so why did you decide to try out?"  
  
"Because your fanclub over there was giving me a hard time," Yolei pointed at Bleeka and the other girls. "Hey, it's not my fault," Ken said. "And you didn't think I could make the team!" Yolei said.  
  
"Sorry," Ken smiled. Well, she looks kinds cute when she's angry, he thought.  
  
Sheena said something to Bleeka and she came over to the bleachers.  
  
"How'd you make the first cut?" she asked. Yolei glared at her. "I could be asking you the same thing," she snapped.  
  
TK and Kari came back. Bleeka turned on her heel and sat down with Doodia and Winnefred.  
  
The next morning, Yolei woke up and quickly got ready for school. Yolei sat in history class, thinking that the morning will never end. She felt something poke at her arm.  
  
Yolei saw that it was a note. Mary had slipped it to her. Yolei read it. Can you wait to see the list of new cheerleaders? Yolei scribbled NO and passed it back. Mary looked at her and smiled.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hundreds of years, they were dismissed for lunch.  
  
Yolei ran to the gym. A bunch of other girls were also there, most of them running their fingers down a list of names.  
  
Yolei pushed her way through the crowd. She checked the list. "YES!!" she shrieked when she saw her name on the list.  
  
"We both made it!!" Kari exclaimed. They both hugged eachother in happiness.  
  
"There must have been some mistake!" Bleeka appeared infront of them. "What's the matter?" Kari asked, "didn't make the squad?" "Mourna, Mila and I made it," Bleeka said, much to Yolei's disappointment.  
  
How in the world did they make the team? Yolei thought. Kari snapped her back into reality.  
  
"Yolei, come on," Kari urged, "lunch time'll be over at that rate. Let's go!" "Um," Yolei mumbled, "why don't you go right ahead? I'll catch up." Kari looked at her suspiciously, before smiling and saying, "okay, sure. But, hurry."  
  
Yolei nodded and smiled at her friend. Kari skipped toward the school cafeteria.  
  
Yolei decided to go outside and stay outside during lunch. That way, she won't have to eat anything and Kari or the others won't have to worry about her because they won't know that she never had lunch. Perfect plan.  
  
She walked outside and leaned against a tree. It was a beautiful, breesy day. She tried to enjoy it and tried not to listen to her stomach grumble. "Quit complaining," she muttered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Yolei?" Kari asked looking worried, "only fifteen more minutes of lunch time left and she isn't here." "Oh, she probably went to the computer lab to do who knows what," Davis suggested, "I'm pretty sure she's okay. You're worried for nothing."  
  
Ken sighed, looking at his peanut butter sanwhich. "What's wrong with you?" TK asked him. "If you're not going to eat the sanwhich, let me have it," Davis said to Ken.  
  
Ken tossed him the sanwhich without a word. "Something's bothering him," Cody said. "What's wrong, Ken?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's Yolei," Ken replied, starring at his lunch bag now. "What about Yolei?" Davis asked, "she's fine. We'll ask her where she's been after lunch." "It's not that, Davis," Ken grumbled, still not looking up, "she's been acting kinda wierd lately."  
  
"Huh?" TK asked. "I've noticed," Kari said, "she looks like she lost lots of pounds. She always looks like she's ready to fall asleep in class these days. It's really not like her."  
  
"Well, she is being a bit different," Cody said with a shrug, "I mean, she wasn't the type for cheerleading and her name was on that list. Talk about wierd." "Something's up," Kari declared, "I don't even think she's eating. I'm going to try to figure out what's up with her!"  
  
"Don't do that, Kari," TK said her. "Wha-?" Kari asked her crush. "If Yolei is up to something, she'll tell us about it one of these days. It'll be a total waste of time trying to find out. Plus, if Yolei finds out that you're trying to find out, she's probably get mad." Kari knew he was right so she just nodded.  
  
What is up with her? Ken thought to himself. I'll have to find out what's wrong with her before it drives me mad!  
  
Ken was determined to find out what was wrong. He met Yolei after school.  
  
"Hi, Yolei," he said as soon as she walked out of the school. Yolei went pink a bit and said, "hey, Ken." "So where were you at lunch today?" Ken asked, trying to make conversation. "Oh, I decided to go outside," Yolei replied, "it was a beautiful day."  
  
She decided not to tell him that she didn't eat anything for lunch. She hadn't eaten anything all day.  
  
Just then, she felt dizzy. She tried not to show it, but her head was really hurting. She quickly grabbed her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ken asked sounding concerned. "Oh, yeah," Yolei lied, "I guess it's the sun . . . "  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Ken offered. "Oh, um, it's okay, really," Yolei stammered. "It's alright," Ken smiled.  
  
He dragged her to his car. It was blue and totally spotless.  
  
"Get in!" he ordered. Yolei sat down on the passenger's seat beside the driver's seat. After closing the door for Yolei, Ken also got in.  
  
"Thanks, Ken," Yolei mumbled. "Any time," Ken said. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Kari says that you look like you can fall asleep at any minute in classes these days," Ken said to her. "Huh?" Yolei asked, "yeah, well. I don't know."  
  
Ken stopped at a red light, turned to her and grinned. "So now you think classes suck, too?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess," Yolei lied with a smile.  
  
Green light. Ken started to drive again.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at her house. Yolei thanked Ken and got out of the car. He waved good-bye and went on his way. She walked to her appartment.  
  
"Oh, hi," Selena said, "how was your day? Who dropped you off? The guy had a cool car." "How did you know that he was a guy?" Yolei asked. Selena winked. "I've got a sixth sense about these things," she said, slyly, "so who was it?"  
  
"It was Ken," Yolei replied, "Selena, I made the cheerleading squad." "That's great!!!" Selena exclaimed.  
  
Yolei bit her lower lip. "Selena, can I tell you something?" Yolei asked. "Sure, go right ahead," Selena asked.  
  
"I've been on a diet this past week," she whispered. "I know," her sister replied.  
  
"Huh?" Yolei asked, "how did you know?" "Well, I've got a seventh sense about these things," Selena told her sister. Yolei gave Selena a look.  
  
Selena was forced to add, "and I saw you pop one of those pills in your mouth after every meal. Plus, you aren't eating, are you?"  
  
Yolei slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not," she admited, "I haven't even eaten anything all day . . ."  
  
"You haven't?!" Selena asked with wide eyes. Yolei shook her head, but stopped. Her head hurt when she shook her head.  
  
Selena put down a plate of cookies infront of her. "No thanks, Selena," she mumbled. "Yolei, don't be a fool!" Selena scolded, "you'll colapse without any food!" "You're probably making that up, but I'll eat anyways," Yolei grumbled. She picked up a cookie and started to nibble it.  
  
I never knew Selena cared about me so much. Yolei thought. I always thought that she would like me better if I were dead . . .   
  
Selena sat down across her. "Yolei," Selena said, shaking her head, "I'm not making it up." "Making what up?" Yolei asked.  
  
Selena had a serious look on her face. "Starving yourself could result in your death," she said, "that was today's topic on Sally."  
  
"Sally?" Yolei asked, confused. "It's TV show that's just like Jerry Springer," Selena said, "you know. Problems, lie detectors . . . You watched it a few times."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Yolei said, "that show. They never lie." "You're right," Selena agreed, "they never do. Today's topic was about girls trying to loose weight. Two sisters were on a diet. The older one wanted to loose weight faster and she got two heart attacks. She didn't listen to her doctor's advice when he told her to cut the diet. She continued to starve herself. She never ate anything. In the end . . . "  
  
Yolei looked at her sister, knowing what she's going to say. " . . . it was her end," Selena slowly finished.  
  
Yolei burst into tears. Selena walked over and layed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be going through life not eating anything," Selena told her. "Well, I can't leave myself alone," Yolei cried, "I'm not pretty! I have to change the way I look!" "You don't have to kill yourself," her older sister pointed out, "diets don't require you to do that."  
  
Yolei sniffed. "Is there a certain reason you're doing this to yourself?" Selena asked. Yolei shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.   
  
"Alright," her sister said, "but, promise me that you won't starve yourself. All you have to do is eat healthy. You know, vegetables and stuff. Not candy or any sweet stuff. Yolei, are you listening to me?" "Yes," Yolei answered. "Good," Selena smiled.  
  
That night, Yolei lay awake in bed. She had eaten some things that day, but not much. She bearly ate anything for dinner, but Selena was on a date and so nobody nagged at her.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy in her hot and stuffy room. She opened her window, letting in some fresh air, but it didn't help her head.   
  
Yolei thought about getting a tylenol or something. She got out of bed, feeling more queezy than ever. She tried to walk to te bathroom.  
  
Halfway, there her headache got so intense that it overwhelmed her. Her world became black and she collapsed.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, whattcha think? I almost cried when I wrote this chapter. Not because of the fic. The story's bearly sad. It just reminded me of someone very special . . . I got the idea for this while watching the "Sally" show. It's kind of like "Jerry Springer" and it's a talk show. I cried during "Sally" (Well, I only got one tear.) and I almost cried during this fic. Lots fo girls do go one diets and sometimes girls DO die. I, myself, lost a reletive to this, so it's true! Girls can die because of diets. I'm still trying to decide whether to make Yolei die or not. Why don't you guys tell me what you think and vote? To make Yolei die or not to make Yolei die?  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei and all it's other rightful owners. The only thing I own here is the plot. Please don't sue me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: Here is the second part of The Perfect Image. There wasn't much romance in the last part. I hope there'll be more in here. You didn't think that Yolei would make the squad, did you? Admit it! You thought that she wouldn't make it and would keep crying herself to sleep every night and- You probably don't want to hear me yacking so just go ahead and read. (smiles)  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Perfect Image Part 2  
  
  
  
Yolei's eyes fluttered open. Golden sunlight streamed into her room, and shone on her face, warming it. She stretched and turned around.  
  
Only then did she relise that she was not on her bed. She was sprawled across the floor.  
  
"How the hell did I get here?" she asked no in particular. Deciding, that she must've fallen out of bed, she got up and walked into the washroom. She glanced at the clock and almost screamed. 8:35am!!!! She was going to be late!  
  
She quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair, pulled on a pair of blue denim pants and a black, second-skin (?) t-shirt with the word "Kaiserin" written in silver. She grabbed her bag. Halfway out of her room, she noticed that her vision was blurry. She had forgotten her contacts!   
  
She quickly put them on and ran out of the house, not stopping to talk to her parents.  
  
The bell rang five seconds after she entered the classroom. She slumped into her seat. Then, the teacher walked in and started the lesson.  
  
"I can't wait," Kari said for the tenth time since the bell had rung. School was over and they were heading to cheerleading practise.  
  
Yolei hadn't eaten anything all day and was getting dizzy again, but she was confident that she could make through practise.  
  
They entered the gym. Ashley was standing infront of a bunch of girls. A woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was beside her. She was wearing a pair of white trackpants and a black shirt.  
  
Kari and Yolei joined the girls. Ashley said something to the woman and joined the group of girls who were whispering to eachother in excitment.  
  
Yolei knew the woman. She was their English teacher, Ms. Anglais.  
  
"Hey, girls!" Ms. Anglais started, "or should I say 'the most bright cheerleaders I've ever seen!'" A few girls giggled. Yolei snorted. "I bet she says that to every group of girls," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Now, I know that most of you girl, probably a bit more 75%, are just here to cheer and impress a guy you have a crush on, hm?" the english teacher asked. A few girls blushed and giggled, but Yolei simply smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess, that's why most of you are here," Ms. Anglais declared, "but, believe me, girls, that cheerleading is not a tool for catching boys." She paused then added, "but we all do it anyways, so who cares?!" This time, everybody laughed.  
  
"Even, I did it, so I'm not going to stop you," the teacher promised, "but, cheerleading is a fun activity. If for some reason, the boy you like got kicked off the team, that DOES NOT give you permission to leave the squad, okay?"  
  
"Okay," the girl chorused. "Now, I am going to be your coach," Ms. Anglais said with a bright smile, "first lesson . . ."  
  
"Alright, everybody," Ms. Anglais said, "you are all off to a great start. Don't be late for your next practise. Au revoir!" The girls said good bye and walked out.  
  
Once, Yolei got home, she ran to fridge, pulled out an apple and ate it. She groaned. She wanted so much to go out and get a pizza, but nooo! She had to starve herself and-  
  
Ring, ring, ring. Yolei's thoughts were interuppted by phone ringing. It was probably Kari.  
  
Yolei picked up the phone and said, "hello?" "Hey, Yolei? It's me, Ken," the voice on the other side said. Yolei's heart stopped. "Um, uh, how are you?" she choked out. "Fine," Ken replyed, "listen. You wanna, you know, go to the movies this Friday?"  
  
Yolei could've dropped the phone if she wasn't frozen stiff. "Go to the movies?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. "This Friday?" she asked. "Yes," came the answer. "With you?" she questioned. "If you're busy-" he started. "I'm not busy this Friday night," Yolei cut him off. "Great, you can call it a date," he stammered on the other end, "I'll pick you up at 6:00?" "Sure," she agreed. "Alright, see you tomorrow," he said, and hung up.  
  
Yolei slowly put the phone down. Then, after a minute of trying to figure out if what had just happened was a dream or reallity, she screamed, "YES!!!!!"  
  
Selena came into the kitchen. "What?!" she asked, "anything wrong?" "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Yolei cheered, "you won't believe what happened!"   
  
Selena smiled. "Let me guess," she said, "you just got asked out by the guy of your dreams." Yolei frowned. "How'd you know?" she asked. Selena smiled, mischiviously. Yolei also smiled.  
  
"So, Friday is the day after tomorrow," Selena pointed out, "what're you going to wear?" Yolei's smile faded. "Uh oh," she said. Selena chuckled. "Come on!" she said, "I'm very happy for you that I'm going to buy you the perfect dress."  
  
They went the mall and entered a store. "Promise me that you will let me help you get ready!" Selena practically ordered. "Help get ready for what?" Kari walked up to them. "Hi, guys," she greeted. "Hey, Kari," Selena said, "Yolei is going to the movies with Ken on Friday."  
  
"Really?!" Kari asked, "I'm helping whether you like it or not!" Yolei smiled. "Thanks, guys," she smiled, "I really appreciate it."  
  
"No, prob!" Kari exclaimed, "we wanna help. This is your first date, so we have to do something." Yolei giggled.  
  
Friday came faster than Yolei expected it to. It was 4:30. Selena, Kari and Yolei were in Yolei's room.  
  
"How should I act?" Yolei asked. She was panicing a bit. "Be yourself," Kari told her, "don't act out anything." "What do you mean 'don't act out anything'?" Selena asked, "Yolei, Kari is part right. You should be yourself. Don't change your personality, but it wouldn't hurt to act, you know, shy or something. Guys like that."  
  
"Who needs to act?" Yolei grumbled. "Did you say something?" Selena asked. "No," Yolei lied. "Okay, put your outfit on and we'll do your hair," Kari instructed.  
  
Yolei took her clothes and went into the washroom. "How do you think she'll look?" Kari asked Selena. "Very good, I bet," Selena replied, "she'll look like an angel."  
  
The door opened and Yolei walked out. "Very nice," Selena complimented, "sit down so we can do your hair." They did her hair and added a few finishing touches here and there.  
  
The doorbell rang at 6:00 sharp. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Yolei was really panicing now, "I think my hair messed up! I think I'm over done." "And I think you're over-reacting," Kari told her as Selena went to open the door.  
  
"Hi, you must be Ken," they heard Selena say, "come in." "Okay, Yolei, calm down," Kari instructed, "take a deep breath and let it out slowly!" Yolei did as she was told and walked out of her room.  
  
Selena was saying something to Ken and he was nodding. When he saw Yolei, he smiled.  
  
She looked fantastic. She was wearing a tight, black skirt which came up to her knees and a red, silk, buttoned shirt with short sleeves. Her hair was let out and had a black hairband. She also had black stockings and black sandals.  
  
The finishing touches were scarlet nail polish and bright red lipstick. Selena had thought that there was not enough red, so she had added a golden bracelet with a ruby. She was wearing her contact lenses.  
  
Ken also looked handsome. He was wearing blue, denim pants and a white, full sleeved, buttoned shirt. He had a black, leather jacket.  
  
"Hi, Yolei," Ken said, "you look nice." "Thank you," she said, blushing a little. "Come on," he said, "let's go."   
  
He led her out to his car and opend the door for her. Yolei got in. Before, Ken could close the door, Selena shouted, "stay out as long as you want, kids!" She paused before adding, "it's not a school night!"  
  
Yolei giggled as Ken smiled and closed the door. He also got in and pulled out of the driveway.   
  
"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Ken asked. "I don't know," Yolei said, "I guess we'll see once we get to the theatre."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ken said, "we're going to a theatre in Tamachi. They always have the lastest films." "Okay," Yolei agreed.  
  
When, they were there, Ken parked the car and they got out. They looked at all the film which the theatre was playing. Yolei was really hoping for a romance, but all romance movies were sold out.  
  
"Okay, we could always watch The Ghost's Revenge," Yolei stammered. "The title sounds stupid, but the previews were good, so . . . "  
  
After a few minutes, they were in the dark, with a bag of popcorn waiting for the movie to start.  
  
"What's this movie about?" Yolei asked. "It's about some dead guy wanting revenge on the guys who killed him," Ken explained. He turned to Yolei and grinned. "It's supposed to be pretty scary," he informed her, "and there's a full moon outside."  
  
Yolei groaned. But, she was actually enjoying herself- before her head started to hurt. It must've been because she hadn't eaten anything but a banana all day.  
  
She soon forgot about her head ache when the movie started. Ken was not right. The movie wasn't scary; it was terrifying! She was clutching Ken's arm with both of her hands because of the horror.  
  
"Tell me when this part is over!" Yolei said to him and burried her face in his white shirt (he took off his coat) as the ghost got ready to strike a woman with a knife.  
  
"Don't worry," Ken said, "it's just a film." "Yeah, a scary film," Yolei growled without lifting her face, "and that woman's voice is loud." Suddenly, the screaming stopped.  
  
"What's happening?" Yolei whispered. "Intermission," Ken told her. Yolei slowly lifted her face and looked at him. "Honestly, girl," Ken said, shaking his head, "you get more scared than our next door neighbour's kitten."  
  
Yolei thought that he was annoyed with her, but she relised she was wrong when he winked at her and smiled. Yolei blushed a bit.  
  
When, the movie ended, they went to a restaurent near by.  
  
Yolei wanted to order a huge meal, but she had to stick to her diet. It was a good thing she brought her purse and a bottle of pills along. She just ordered a salad.  
  
Ken stared at her. "You're just going to have that?" he asked, "are you okay?" "Oh, I'm fine," Yolei lied, "I just don't feel like eating. That's all." When, she was halfway through the salad, she announced that she was full and excused herself to go to the ladies' room. Once inside, she popped a pill into her mouth.  
  
When, they were done with dinner, Ken said it was really early and asked if she would like to take a walk before they head back and Yolei agreed.  
  
"This place is so beautiful!" Yolei exclaimed. They were taking a walk in the park. The full moon cast an unearthly glow on all the flowers, and it was simply beautiful.  
  
It was kind of cold and Yolei shivered. She was wearing short sleeves. She hugged herself and looked at the roses. Suddenly, she felt something kinda heavy on her shoulders.  
  
Ken had put his coat around her shoulders. "You looked cold," he smiled. "Thanks," Yolei smiled back, "but, aren't you a bit chilly now?" Ken shook his head. "No," he said, "actually, I thought it was something was burning a few momments ago." Yolei giggled.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, they decided to get back to the car. Before Yolei got in, Ken said, "wanna see a magic trick?" "Sure," Yolei said, "why not?" Ken put his hand behind her hair and pulled out a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that?" Yolei asked in amazement. "A true magician never reveals his secrets," Ken told her, "for you." He handed her the roses. "Thank you. That's a really cool trick," Yolei complimented.   
  
Ken smiled and opened the door for her. She got in and he drove to her house. Once they were there, Yolei opened the door. "I really had a good time tonight," she said, "bye." "See ya," Ken said.   
  
She picked up her purse and closed the door. But, Yolei didn't notice that the bottle of pills had fallen out and was now on the passengers seat.  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Rose- Now, the bottle of diet pills is in Ken's car. He's sure to find it. What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter of "The Perfect Image," which won't be here for until a few weeks maybe. In your spare time, you could review. 


	3. Ken Snaps Her Out of It

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei and all it's other rightful owners. The only thing I own here is the plot. Please don't sue me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: Here is the third part of The Perfect Image. I know, I know. It's late. Very late. It was supposed to be here months ago, but heck. Better late then never, right? Actually, I just started typing because my life was threatened.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The Perfect Image  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei sighed and flopped onto her bed. The night had been perfect. There was no other way to describe it. Perfection was the only word.  
  
She slowly undress herself and pulled on her night gown. She got into bed. She would be having a lot of dreams now. Maybe about their next date . . .   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ken parked his car and pulled the key out. Okay, so the night had been great. Fantastic. Maybe he should ask her out again . . .   
  
He was wondering where they should go next when he noticed a small white bottle on the passenger's seat. He picked it up, wondering what it was. He examined it closely. "What in the Digi-world-?!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning . . .   
  
"Bye, Mom! I'm late! And I'll be coming home late! Cheer-leading practice this afternoon!!" Yolei shouted. She ran out of the house, munching on a piece of toast.  
  
She was wearing a blue mini-skirt and a satin, white collared shirt which was tucked into her skirt. She let her hair out. There was a blue scrunchi around her wrist so that she could pull her hair back into a pony tail when she had gym. White socks and white shoes.  
  
Halfway to school, she glanced down at her watch. 8:35am. She moaned. "These are the kind of times I really wish I had a car," she grumbled to herself.  
  
She had woken up a bit late. So, she just had to eat something or she'd probably sleep all day. 'Hey, what the heck?' she had tought, 'a toast wouldn't hurt. I won't be eating until dinner tonight anyway.'  
  
She was panting by the time she got to school. She opened the door and jogged to her locker. At least the bell didn't ring. She got the books for her first class and slammed the locker door shut. She raced into her home room and sat down just as the bell rang. She sighed in relief. 'Made it,' she thought to herself.  
  
After school, Yolei skipped along to the gym. She was trying to act normal, but she had another head ache and she had almost fell asleep two times during math. Yolei was worried about this. If this kept up and her grades dropped, she might get kicked off the cheer-leading team.  
  
All through practise, she wanted nothing more than to bite into a slice of pizza. When practise was over, she felt as if she'd collapse.  
  
She walked outside the school to find it raining. "Oh, shoot," she muttered, "this is just great. Just great. Perfect." She stepped out into the rain and began to jog home, ignoring her headache which had gotten worst.  
  
When she was a little soaked, a blue car drove along the street and slowed down next to her. It was Ken. Yolei stopped and watched as he got out of the car. "Get in," he ordered, "I have to talk to you." "Huh?" she asked as she walked up to him, "about what?" "Just get in," he said, sternly, something like anger visible on his face.  
  
"But-" Yolei started. "Get in," Ken interrupted. Yolei slowly got in next to the passenger's seat. Ken also got in and he began to drive. To her surprise, he did a U-turn and began to drive the other way. "Ken, where're we going?" she asked.  
  
He didn't reply. Yolei thought it was best to keep silent and she did. He kept on driving for almost half an hour. Then, he finally stopped along a beach shore.  
  
"Ken?" she asked. "How can you do this?" came the reply or question. "Huh?" she asked. Ken turned and glared at her. "What?" she asked. He held up the bottle he found.  
  
Yolei felt as if she had just swallowed a steel bar. "H-how . . . Where did you-" she began. "I found it last night after our date. I was wondering what was so wrong with you," Ken answer, still glaring at her.  
  
Yolei turned and burried her face in her hands. "Are you trying to commit suicide or something? I talked to your sister and she said that you hadn't been eating much. She said that sometimes you weren't eating anything," she heard him say. His voice had softened up a bit now. "No," she choked as she felt tears in her eyes. "Then why?" he demanded.  
  
"It's because I hate myself! I'm fat and ugly and I hate it! I wanted to change myself," she blurted out. Then, she started to cry. She felt his arms around her. Pretty soon, she was crying into his chest.  
  
"Who said you were ugly?" he asked, stroking her hair. "Me," she choked out as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I loved you better the way you were before," he whispered. "You hate me now, don't you?" she asked.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and whispered three words into her ear. "I love you." "I love you, too," she whispered back.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later . . .   
  
"Time has run out!" the announcer announced, "Odaiba wins 0 to 18!" Everybody who was cheering on Odaiba errupted in cheers. The cheerleaders, who were supposed to chant out their victory cheer, forgot all about their routine and rushed forward to congratulate the soccer team.  
  
Yolei rushed forward and jumped right into her boyfriend's arms. What had happened a few days earlier was behind them. Yolei was back to feeling like her own self again. "Wanna go to the movies tonight?" Ken ansked after they'd kissed. "Sure, why not?" she asked. He grinned. He cupped her chin and pressed his lips to hers as they kissed again.  
  
The End  
  
***************************************************************  
A.N. The moral to this fic is don't go on a diet. The other moral is that if you are on a diet, don't take a bottle of diet pills on a date. The other one which doesn't really have anything to do with the main plot is that if you don't review I. Will. Kill. (laughs) Just joking . . . 'Til next time, I'm Rose Silverstein! Chow!  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


End file.
